1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the provision of foil leaves utilized in the conduct of certain hair treatment and styling procedures in hair salons and pertains, more specifically, to facilitating the delivery of such foil leaves to a hair stylist in a hair salon with increased convenience, ease and economy.
Over the ages, women have sought to enhance their appearance through treatments directed toward rendering their hair more attractive. Among the more popular procedures carried out in hair salons are a number of techniques which have been developed for accomplishing changes in the color of selected sections of hair, utilizing various operations, and utensils designed to facilitate such operations.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the more ubiquitous techniques currently employed in hair salons for changing hair color in selected sections of hair utilizes multiple leaves of foil, usually a metal foil such as aluminum foil, to isolate selected sections of hair for treatment. Each section of hair is laid upon a corresponding leaf of foil, treated by applying an appropriate treatment solution to the isolated section of hair, and then is wrapped within the foil leaf as further sections subsequently are isolated, treated and wrapped, until all selected sections have been treated. In the preferred configuration, each foil leaf is provided with a tab folded along one edge of the leaf for facilitating handling and support of the foil leaf during the course of the hair styling process. Upon the expiration of the time needed for the desired reaction to take place between each section of hair and the applied solution, the foil leaves are removed and are discarded, leaving behind the treated sections, ready for subsequent washing and styling to complete the beautification process.